


Caught In The Rain With You

by cloverhasanxiety



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Ace!Cronus Ampora, Anemic!Karkat, Caught in the Rain, Cronus is basically a big brother to Karkat, Dirk and Hal are twins don't @ me, Highschool AU, Humanstuck, Its not mentioned at all but this is going to be a series and itll be mentioned more, Its not mentioned that much, Kankri and Cronus embarrass Karkat, Kankri is Kankri, M/M, Multi, Platonic Dates (mentioned and attempted), Small reference to abuse, accidental date, major fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:34:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23205553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloverhasanxiety/pseuds/cloverhasanxiety
Summary: Im terrible at summaries to be honest so be patient with me please!Karkat's failed attempt to have a platonic date with Kanaya may have lead to something better. Though Karkat absolutely didn't think that at first. Caught in the rain with no umbrella, a dead phone, and no ride home, really how could anyone think that as a good thing? Well a certain blonde boy certainly does have a way to make the best of a bad situation.I hope that was good? Even if its not I promise the actual writing is worth the read, please give it a chance.
Relationships: Cronus Ampora/Kankri Vantas, Dave Strider/Karkat Vantas, Kanaya Maryam & Karkat Vantas, Rose Lalonde & John Egbert
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21





	Caught In The Rain With You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [UnrelatedDice](https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnrelatedDice/gifts).



> I made this because my friend who I love with all my heart felt sad and she loves DaveKat and fluff. Sorry it too so long to write though! I hope its as good as you expected to be! Ilysm <3

It’s raining and you're late. Oh of fucking course its raining! The one day you're suppose to meet your friend at the library its fucking pouring. And its not like you have a car to drive in, oh no you're fucking guardian made sure of that! Something about 'not getting in a car crash and having triggers from getting into cars.' God he is so fucking annoying with that trigger bullshit ever since he learned what that word meant. And he's not even here, he probably went off to see his fucking greaser boyfriend, so of course you're stuck walking to the bus stop while it pours like Satans ass on your head. You also forgot the one umbrella in you own, fan fucking tastic. So you're rushing to the bus stop, in the rain, with no fucking umbrella. How the fuck could it get any worse than this?

Annnnddddd the bus left right before you got to the stop. You're pretty sure the bus driver saw you and smiled, motherfucker. You'll just have to tell Kanaya that your 'platonic date' or whatever the fuck she called it, has to be postponed till next week. She seemed so excited to try it out after Rose told her how many platonic dates she and John went on, you kinda feel like a dick for cancelling. But there's no way you'll make to the library in time. You hope she'll understand, hell maybe she can even plan a better one that you're shitty suggestion for a platonic date. You sigh pulling out you're phone after ducking under the bus stops cover thing.

CC: HEY LOOK I KNOW WE PLANNED THIS LIKE A MONTH AHEAD, BUT THE FINAL BUS FOR THE LIBRARY JUST LEFT WITHOUT ME. YOU KNOW I'D WALK BUT ITS POURING SO FUCKING HEAVILY I'LL BE SOAKED LIKE AN UNSUSPECTING DRONE HAVING ITS BATTERY DIE HOVERING OVER THE FUCKING OCEAN. I'M SO FUCKING SORRY TO CANCEL I KNOW YOU WE'RE EXCITED TO TRY THIS 'PLATONIC DATE' AND WHATEVER, BUT WE CAN STILL DO IT NEXT WEEK RIGHT?

GA: Oh I Was Wondering Why You Didn't Show Up Sooner. It's Quite Alright. I'm Assuming Kankri Took The Car Again? Im Sure We Can Try Again Next Week, Be Careful Getting Home KarKat. <>

CC: YEAH YOU TOO. <>

Your try to check the weather app, but your phone makes that annoying fucking noise before it dies and the screen goes pitch black. You groan as you slip your phone securely back into your pocket before flopping on the bench. Today sucks. Your life just sucks right now. You're in the rain, you have no way home but to walk, your brother probably wouldn't fucking answer your text even if your phone was charged he because never does, and you're completely alone. Great. You guess you'll just ride out the storm here, unless it gets worse then you'll have to book it to the nearest open building. Here's to praying to a god you don't believe in that it doesn't get any worse.

"H..Hey is it alright if I sit here?" You get startled by a light shaky voice to your right. You look up to see a boy, who looks around you age, soaked just like you, a light bruise forming under his eye, that was only partially hidden by sunglasses, and shivering without a jacket on, but you really don't think its because he's cold. Holy hell what the fuck happened to this kid? And why does he look so familiar? You shake your head lightly to snap out of it, quick to talk so he doesn't think you're saying no like some fucking asshole. "Uh, yeah that's fine. Not like anyone else is going to be sitting at a bus stop that doesn't have another bus coming till tomorrow morning." Why do you say the stupidest shit when someones upset? Oh well, you guess it was the right thing to say you think as he cracks a sad smile and sits down. "Well maybe homeless people. And teenagers who somehow manage to get caught in the middle of a storm." You laugh a little at his response. Now that he's gotten closer, he definitely feels familiar. Kind of like....no way. This is the one and only Dave mother fucking Strider!

He's the one you constantly end up in detention with! Not because either of you two cause the other to get sent there, you're pretty sure the teachers just hate you both. Its funny, you spent at least five hours a week starring at this kid and you've never once talked to each other, except that time he asked to borrow your eraser in class and you chucked it at his head. That....that was embarrassing. Damnit why'd you have to remember that time of all things?! "So you're KarKat right? Vantas?" Dave's question pulls you from your train of thought. It still takes you a second to register the question itself, but you're already stuttering out an answer like an idiot anime school girl from a show John forced you to watch. "Wh.....Oh! Ye, yeah! Karkat that's..that's uh that's me! Yep. Totally right, got the last name to ha!" At this point you're praying for the god you don't believe in to strike you down, really its what you deserved after that pitiful excuse for a sentence. You shift and quickly splutter out a question you already know the answer to, but doing it for politeness sake and also to make sure you don't look like a total stalker. "You're Dave Strider right? The one I always get detention with almost everyday?" And way to go dumbass! You did the one thing you didn't want to do, which was make yourself look like a stalker! Fucking great.

Dave chuckles softly, he seems less jittery which is good. Definitely stopped shivering. "Yeah I-" His sentence gets cut off by a huge gust of wind, bringing rain and thunder along with it. You don't have too much time to react before Dave has your hand in his own and you're both running down the street. You are absolutely not blushing the entire time, no sirree, its just the wind hitting your face making it flush. Its definitely not because while rough with calluses Daves' hands have a softness to them while being impossibly warm. Yep, definitely not that. Suddenly he pulls you into an almost abandoned cafe, but you not being ready for it falls into him, face smooshed into his chest. Which again, was impossibly warm, how the hell is he this warm after getting soaked? You really shouldn't be enjoying this, you should pull away and apologize. Yet you don't, because now he has his arm wrapped around you, and you cant breathe.

You feel like everything is too underwhelming and overwhelming all at once. You can hear his heartbeat, its loud and fast. Is that normal? Is a heartbeat suppose to go that fast? You stop yourself from wondering too much before you end up leaning in closer in hopes to find some answers. "You sure fell for me huh?" You look up in surprise to see Dave smirking at you. This fucker thinks hes so fucking clever, he is but you refuse to let him know that. You're determined to make up a witty come back. "Oh prince charming I'm sure, I didn't." God you're such a fucking dork. You push him away slightly and cross your arms, you can feel your face heating up. Damnit this boy will be the death of you. His smirk widens into a soft smile as he raises an eyebrow at you. "Prince charming huh?" You roll your eyes at him and make a move towards the counter. "I'm hungry, what about you?" You don't know why you're asking, you could just have said thanks and went to separate parts of the cafe till the storm blew out east.

But you just had to open your big ass mouth huh? "I could eat, but.." He trails off, he looks pitifully awkward just standing there. "Its my treat dumbass, order what you want. I'm using my guardians card anyway." If there's one thing you're thankful about having Kankri in your life for, its the fact that the fucker always forgets his card on the coffee table. Especially when he's in a rush to see his boyfriend. God those two are perfect for each other, it disgusts you. Oh well, at least Cronus is nice and always brings you something from his trips when he visits. Dave gives you a weird look, about to say something before his stomach grumbles interrupting him. Its your turn to raise an eyebrow at him, he sags slightly before nodding and you both walk up to the counter.

Ordering was relatively easy, considering the only other people here was the two workers and one person sitting in a booth sipping coffee. The cashier girl seemed relatively bored out of her mind while taking both your orders. She perked up quickly though when you pointed out her pride pin. It was kinda sweet to see someone get so excited for someone noticing such a simple thing. You really didn't think much of the interaction until you and Dave were sitting in a corner table, and he nervously fidgeted next to you. "So....you don't have...like a problem with gay people?" Oh god please don't let him be one of those people. "No, why do you?" He seems almost offended by that question. He doesn't answer defensively though, just nervously. "What? No! God no, I don't care who people bang or just have in their sheets. I just..haven't met anyone who hasn't had a problem with it in school. I was just surprised is all." Huh, that does make sense. Your school isn't exactly known for being the most progressive or accepting school. Especially considering this is fucking a small christian town in Texas, and most people aren't that kind about it. "Yeah, no I get that. Fucking place is a hell hole in the first place. Worse when people find out your gay." You shudder at the thought. Honestly its happened before. Main reason why you moved to this hellscape in the first place was because the last people at your old school found out and basically ran you and your brother out of town.

You're glad though, that place was way worse than here. Plus you never would've met Kanaya if you didn't, and that would've been a tragedy. "Does that mean you're gay?" You roll your eyes slightly. "Wow way to get personal real quick there pretty boy." He sputters slightly, trying to apologize. "Oh fuck, I didn't realize that was personal. Oh fuck that was probably a little creepy. Creepier than those fucking shitty smuppets, which is saying something honestly. Fuck sorry." That was a word vomit if you've ever seen one, damn this kid sure does talk a lot. "Calm the fuck down. What the fuck are smuppets? And yes I'm gay, I was just fucking joking jeez." You see him visibly relax in his seat. "You seriously don't want to know what they are. Smuppets are terrible, they're worse than those furbies. They're the worst invention anyone has ever come up with I swear its just as bad as those freaky puppets." You cant help but laugh, really it was hard no to. "Jesus, what the hell have you seen?" Dave scoffs at you for laughing at him. Its obvious he doesn't take it to heart though.

"Terrible, terrible things Karkat." Silence hangs between you two for a moment before both of you burst out laughing. You go to say something, but the cashier calls both your names, so instead you head for the counter. Grabbing the food you thank the girl and walk back. You flop back in you seat with an easy smile, this has been the most peaceful day you've had in a while. Dave's an easy person to talk to, its a nice change of pace. You're never sure what the right thing to say around any of your friends, hell even Kankri, is but with Dave the words flow easily. "Okay Mr. Edgy, here's your food." You push his half of the food over to him, he looks hesitant to reach for it, but only for a moment. "Thanks Karkat." He smiles towards you, making your face flush. You look away and stuff your mouth with fries, this is the part where you might say something stupid. Which is something you don't want to do with Dave. Sure you're pretty much known for making an ass of yourself, but you kinda want to make an impression on Dave that doesn't have to deal with you throwing an eraser at his stupid perfect face.

You spend the rest of the hour joking and laughing with Dave, before he notices the rain letting up. "I guess that means we can actually get out of here." The feeling of disappointment shouldn't be there, but it is. You knew this wouldn't last too long, but really you kinda wish it was longer. "Hey don't look so bummed that you're still stuck with me." Dave nudges you slightly giving a smile, you give him a confused look. "You aren't gonna like...go home or something?" He scoffs quietly and shakes his head. "Nah, I'd rather be anywhere but home. Its..boring there ya know?" You nod slightly, you can understand that. If you had to stay home 24/7 you'd go nuts out of boredom. Still the sentence feels forced, but you won't push. You two have really hung out once, and that was today, I think Kanaya would say its rude. Kankri...god you can already hear the lecture he'd start spouting off. "Yeah I get that, so where to now then Mr. Prince Charming?"

"There's a park not far from here, and Prince Charming really? I thought I had a more roguish knight vibe going on about me." You laugh and roll your eyes getting up from the chair, him doing the same. "Alright then my roguish knight, lead the way." He grins and opens the door for you. "So now I'm your knight now then huh?" You blush at the implications. "What- I didn't mean it..like that!" You stomp your way out while he snickers behind you. "Awwww, you totally could've been the princess I save from the big bad dragon and rewards me with a kiss for my heroic deeds." He follows you still smirking.

"You're such a dork." You roll your eyes again, seriously how many times have you rolled your eyes today, and hide a small smile. "I don't hear you denying that you would kiss me! Why Princess Vantas, do you perchance have a crush on me?" You choke on your saliva and start coughing. "Da...damnit Strider..you...you cant just say thi..things like that." Hes laughing at you, of course he is. Honestly, you cant be mad that he is because if the position was switched you'd be on the ground going full hyena mode. "Awwwww Karkat I was only teasing, y'know unless you do have a crush on me?" Dave wiggle his eyebrows and smirks at you again. You take a deep breath to calm yourself before pushing him slightly. "You wish."

"Maybe I do, maybe I don't. You have yet to figure that one out Vantas." You both relax into a comfortable silence as you walk. Its nice, you don't think you've ever been comfortable not talking to someone before. Its weird honestly, but a nice weird. You feel a car pull up next to you, Dave looks tense until the the person rolls down their window revealing, you're older brother Kankri. Goddamnit what does he want? Before you have time to question him, hes throwing something at your head. "Ow what the fuck Kankri?!" You shout at him grabbing the bottle off the sidewalk. "Language Karkat, you never know if there's someone around sensitive to the strong language you use. And take your supplements. I know you didn't take them today so don't even try to lie to me Karkat." You groan and stuff them in your pockets. "Ill take them when we get to the park. Hey Cronus." Cronus pops his head out and smiles waving. "Hey little K! I see you're with the Dave fella you always talk about, don't get too frisky if its your first date." He winks at you causing you to blush. You suddenly remember why you never talk to Cronus about your crushes, the bastard can't keep his mouth shut no matter how good his intentions are.

Before you can say anything to save yourself from the embarrassment Kankri opens his mouth. "Cronus and I are going to go to the store to pick up dinner, he's staying over, if you like Dave can come as well. Be home before eight." You don't even get to say an annoyed goodbye before Kankri is zooming down the street. Fucking great, why does your brother and his stupid greaser boyfriend have to always find a way to embarrass you? Dave shifts and gives you a look. "Soooo, you've talked about me eh?" Hes smiling, so he doesn't think its creepy thank god. But that doesn't make this any less embarrassing. "I..may have mentioned you once or twice. They just like to tease is all! Totally don't talk about you all the time, I mean this is the first time we've hung out what would I even have to talk about?" You have refused to say totally in a sentence without being sarcastic your whole life, and now since spending an hour and half with this boy, you've said it more than once, pretty fucking seriously too. Great.

"Mhm sure." You push him again blushing. "Oh shut up." He laughs softly before you both relax at a comfortable pace again. You're honestly surprised he wasn't more freaked out about your brothers boyfriend basically exposing you. Though you wont question it, there's a saying that has something about not looking a horse in the mouth, so yeah. Okay you're definitely questioning it, you question everything why would this be any different? You're just not going to ask the question to him. Really you actually did know how to keep your mouth shut, despite how much Terezi insists otherwise. You look up and notice you're not too far away from the park now.

The park looks nice even after the storm. Its even better because its abandon, youre not a fan of crowded areas in all honesty. You're beginning to think Dave's the same way. Why else would he choose the park after a big ass storm? Certainly not someone who thrives off of being around other people. "So Karkitty, whats with the supplements?" Oh god here we go, you hate it when Kankri shoves the fact that you have to talk supplements in your friends faces. Though do you consider Dave a friend? Does he consider you one? Ugh get out of you head Karakt! This is not the time to be thinking about shit like this. "Could we not talk about that," You groan "I already have enough shit coming from my idiotic brother and his greaser boyfriend." Though you don't actually mind when Cronus bothers you about it, he's always trying to look out for you, even when he does it the wrong way.

"Ohhh c'mon Kitkat tell me what they're for! Pleaseeee." You hate how cute he looks saying please with what you assume is puppy eyes behind those mirror shades of his. "Ughhhhhhhhh you aren't going to fucking leave me alone about this until I tell you are you?" He grins widely. "No way in hell Karkles." Why did stupid goofy boys with blonde almost white hair have to be your type? "Fine Strider, I'm anemic. That's what the supplements are for. And I swear to whatever fucking god there is, if you give me the same shit of 'did you take your supplements today' and 'take your supplements' I will hunt you down and end you Strider." You point your finger at his face, the tip of your nail gently grazing the tip of his nose. Of course instead of being intimidated like he should be, he just grins wider and grasp your hand gently. "You couldn't end me even if you wanted to KarKitty, you love me too much." He's absolutely right. You hate that he is, you also hate that any touch he's given you makes you paralyzed and flustered.

It takes all your strength to mumble out a "Yeah right." before you start walking ahead, still letting him hold onto your hand. "You know you do Vantas!" You scoff loudly. "In your dreams!" You let go of his hand and run towards the swing set nestled in a small corner off of the rest of the park, settled atop a hill over looking everything around it. The wind pushes against your hair slightly, you already know its going to be frizzy as hell by the time you stop, but you can't find it in yourself to care. The crunching of rocks behind you let you know Dave is right on your tail, causing a laugh to bubble up from the pit of your stomach. You can't really remember a time you laughed like that, then again you don't normally try to 'race' anyone towards the swings. It's fun, a lot more than you ever thought it was.

Obviously you reach the swings before he does, long legs come in handy for running situations. You quickly snag the good swing before Dave could even catch his breath. "You cheated!" He whines slumping in the lower swing. "I did not, you're just slow." You stick your tongue out at him with a smile. He lets out a huff before standing up and moving behind you. "What are you up to there blondie?" He of course doesn't give an answer, but suddenly you feel his hands on your back and you're swinging high. "Holy shit!!! Strider what the fuck do you think you're doing?!" You scream holding onto the chains tightly, squeezing your eyes shut making your stomach do flips. "Live a little Kitkat! Swings are always better when you're swinging high. Plus look at the view!" He's got to be batshit crazy if he thinks you're going to dare open your eyes. "You are out of your goddamn mind!"

You squeal slightly as you go back and he pushes you a bit higher this time. "Just trust me!" He's persistent, you'll give him that, god you can't believe you're doing this. As soon as you open your eyes you're graced with a beautiful sight. You can just barely see past the tree line that leads into the woods, a small clearing just a little ways out glittering with the rain drops left behind. Flowers had just started blooming around here, so the colors are vibrant. Its one of the most gorgeous things you've ever seen. Then you feel a dizzying and nauseous feeling. "S...Strideer stop pushing now." You wheeze out, black spots covering your vision. You feel so dizzy you don't even notice when Dave has stopped pushing you and is holding you steady till he starts mumbling to you. "Hey breathe, take your time ans just focus on that." Normally you hate when someone babies you like this, but coming from him its nice and actually helpful.

It takes you a good bit, but you're starting to feel okay again. By the time your vision comes back fully, Dave has moved in front of you with a concerned expression. "You alright there Kitkat?" It's probably a stupid thing to notice at this very moment, but he's seemed to pick a favorite nickname for you. Which is oddly sweet and endearing. You give a small nod and reach for the bottle in your pocket. "Yeah I'm okay, probably should've actually taken these when we first walked up." God you don't remember the top being this hard to open, but you're hands are still shaky, so it hard to open. "Here let me help." Dave's holding out his hand just a little ways from the bottle, you want to argue that you aren't some child that needs help opening a fucking bottle. But you're shaky and cannot open it no matter how hard you try. You hand him the bottle and lean on the chain slightly.

Dave's quick to open the bottle, he looks over at you, at least you're pretty sure he does. "How many do you need?" Well that confirms that. You sigh and close your eyes feeling tired. "Just one." You hear him rustle around before the clicking of the lid makes your eyes open, of course the idiot is holding the supplement up to your mouth. Honestly you're too tired to fight it and just open your mouth letting him plop the pill on your tongue. It doesn't taste that great, the again it never really does. Tough shit though, you have to take these things because no matter how much you hate it, you can't deny that they help. So you swallow the pill with a grimace. Yuck. You go to say thanks but you're interrupted yet again by someone. Two someones actually. "Dave!!" You hear two people call, the soft meshing noise of the leaves being rustled around.

You look over and see two people, who look to be twins and related to Dave. Even if they didn't, you could still tell they're related by the fact they are also wearing fucking shades, because of course they are. It's hard to imagine anyone related to Dave that wouldn't wear those dopey shades. When you look back to Dave you see that he kinda looks like he's in shock. Almost like he didn't expect them to show up here, then again you probably have that same look whenever Kankri shows up anywhere. "Dirk? Hal? What are you two doing here?" He doesn't look the least bit annoyed to see them though, in fact he looked kinda sad. It's kinda raising more questions about him and his home life. But you aren't the type to push when it comes to that stuff, you learned your lesson about that a long time ago. so to distract yourself you look back over at the twins. Both look just slightly older than Dave, so you're assuming they're his brothers. Hm you did hear him mentioning them once or twice in detention when the teacher asked who was picking him up afterward. Never saw them though, Kankri always got there right after your hours ended, well him or Cronus.

The differences between the twins are few and subtle. Hal, you're assuming he is by the H on his hoodie, has a slight barely there birthmark on the side of his face that reminds you of a computer. He also doesn't seem to have those classic Strider freckles both Dave and Dirk have. Paler complexion too, so far that's really all you can tell. Actually, now that you're focusing more, the shade from their eyes behind those mirror anime shades are different. So it seems Hal and Dirk also have different eye colors. Hm, maybe there's more differences, you'll probably learn them all over time if you and Dave keep hanging out. You're bound to seem them at least once in a while, though they look as if their in college like Kankri is. Everyone gets home sick you suppose. You doubt these two are any different. "We...came to talk." Different voices too, then again you don't expect any sibling to have the exact same voice, twins or not.

You barely even notice how tense Dave is after they said talk. You're suddenly thinking this is not a conversation you need to be apart of, and with the way Dave is glancing at you, that thought is correct. "I'm just gonna head over to the slide see if its dry yet." Its a stupid and obvious excuse, but Dave seems relieved anyway. "Yeah alright, don't slide without me though Karkitty." You give a small nod and pat his shoulder as you pass. Before your mom died she always did that as a good luck sign, it always made you feel better. You hope it helped Dave in the same way, guess you'll just have to find out later.

You aren't surprised when you make it to the slide to see that it's still wet. Though a little less than what you were actually expecting. Hm, well since you're here you might as well climb to the top platform and chill out for a bit. After you've settled you can hear the mushing whispers of voices, you can't make anything out. Not like you're actually trying to. You may be an asshole sometimes, but not even you would go that far. You're still a bit tired, and the sun is hitting the platform just right to make you feel warm. It's not like you meant to, but you completely fell asleep leaning on the shitty plastic wall attached to the platform. You didn't even stir when Dave's brothers left yelling out their goodbyes, or when Dave climbed up on the platform to sit next to you.

"Hey Kitkat." What does wake you up however, is Dave jabbing you in the side with his finger. Fucking rude. "What Strider?" You grumble, you were actually sleeping decently for once, though you can't actually fault him for waking you. There's only going to be another hour before another storm rolls in, there's also the fact that you're in a public park. "I was thinking that since we are now officially hanging out, and I was going to stay for dinner anyway, per request of your older brother who I'm almost positive got the nickname 'Triggered Vantas' in school, what if I spent the night?" That's not exactly what you're expecting. Though you aren't against the idea. You already know Kankri will be okay with it, and if he isn't you can always pull the 'but your boyfriend stays over why can't my friend?' card. It works every time.

"Sure? I mean, it is going to storm right after we make it to my house and it's probably not going to stop anyway. Less trouble for you, less worry for my brother. And yes he did get that nickname, never call him that too his face though. You will get a lecture the size of this hell state." You hear a soft laugh before he's nudging you. "Hey you're talking to a full blooded Texan, be care about what you say. Even if you're not wrong." You both start laughing and pushing at each other as you hop off the platform. "Alright alright. Mr. Full blooded Texan, lets get to my house before we get caught in the rain, again." You walk ahead of him leading the way. You don't notice how he's smiling at you, but he is. If you did see it though, it probably would've been one of your favorites. "Well Kitkat, being caught in the rain with you was the highlight of my day."

"Yeah right." You'll die before you ever admit it was also the highlight of yours. Really though, who wouldn't want to be caught in the rain with the one and only Dave mother fucking Strider.

**Author's Note:**

> Wooo! It's done! Im incredibly happy with it. I hope you all liked it as much as I did. This took so long to do and Im proud of the end results. Thank you for reading! <3


End file.
